Space Candy
by Canadatalia
Summary: Will update later, planning to have nsfw content. Ivan is the captain of this trip. Alfred is the AI. Plus 9 other crew mates as they get tossed into space. Comment a ship and I'll probably throw it in.


"The Cryo-tube hissed as it cracked open, a gentle alarm blaring through the hall ways. It wasn't a bad alarm, proximity alerts, but still, never fun to be woken months ahead of schedule to alarms.

"Alfred," the Russian probed, "system diagnostics." class="

"A soft light emitted in the room, a hologram made out of gamma rays. "Heya Braginsky. Life support nominal, Hull integrity 97%, Fuel reserves 68%. There's a shudder on the left engine, but that's not why I woke you." The hologram looked like a young boy. A Russian space program and it sounded like an American. The audacity of it all. But it ran most of the ship without a problem like a standard crew would cause so, its worth the give and take if an accent is the least of his worries. Maybe it was for the rest of the crew, not all came from the homeland for this mission.

"Then spit it out, are we at Jegan 3? Or off course." The Russian made his way through the halls, his last name embroidered on the right side of his uniform. Ivan had led many missions, and this was a routine for most of them.

Alfred. Artifical Life For Rational Ecological Defenses. He was a super computer, but a lot more than that. His primary objective, preserve human life. But being the first working AI the Russians created, they put a lot more into him than that. They since improved upon the technology but Alfred has been managing the missions ever since.

"Not much off course, just plot routed a little close to a thick gravity field, perhaps a rouge planet our sensors didn't pick up. Got tossed into a nearby meteor field but the bots should have the repairs done in 3 hours 27 minutes, but the navigation system seemed to take a knock or two. Manual navigation would be best while I reboot for repairs. Star maps are up, but this sector is mostly uncharted." Ivan always thought it was odd that the AI seemed to have genuine distress in his facial cues, but it was in his code. "Protocol 95 will be initiated in T-minus 15 minutes; re-hydration drinks are ready in the brig, for safety of the crew during the reboot they will be temporarily woken up. It is up to you as the captain as to when they will return to Cryo-sleep, though I will remind you the ship is not stocked for more than 3 months fully staffed crew rations."

"Da, of course," the astronaut ran a hand through his hair. "How many light years from your last count were we from target?"

"12.9, more than 3/4ths there and still making record time if we get turned around and back on track in the next 12 hours."

"I'm sure with my team we can be back on track in 3."/span/p

Alfred beamed, "That's what I like to hear Sir."

"The Cryo-tubes behind them started to crack open, a subjectively groggy team being woken up unexpectedly. Good news and bad news, on the job training and the potential for getting jettisoned into space if the maps or positional data were off by even a fraction.

"It didn't take long to explain the situation. It was a 10 man crew, 11 if you included Alfred.

"Francis was the diplomatic advisor.

"Elizabeta was the medical support, unlike Alfred she could actually administer care. Arthur was an engineer with Ivan's sister, Yekaterina. Gilbert was a man of German decent who somehow became copilot, and his brother Ludwig found himself weapons specialist. Feliciano was comms specialist as well as herbalist, Eduardo was a biochemist. And of course, Matthew, the youngest on board. Barely hitting 20 yet a navigational expert.

"Regardless, everything should be back on track soon, da? Gilbert, Yekaterina, Matthew, you come with me. Everyone else, try not to burn down the ship." Ivan let out a chuckle, leaving the room, surely hearing Arthur and Francis bicker about the morbid taste of re-hydration smoothies. The lights flickered as Alfred initiated his reboot, reserve power kicking on as the dark matter generator which was run by the AI flicked offline.

"The reboot should last 15 minutes, 30 at max" the captain advised. "Matthew, I need you looking at the star charts, we don't have much information on these systems and we would like to arrive at our target destination. Make sure our route is charted correctly. Katuyshka, manually level 2 the integrity of the internal functions. Gilbert, assist in the helm with whatever adjustments Matthew advises. Keep your comms on, we don't need to be yelling around the ship"

"Yes sir" Matthew started, quickly getting to work comparing known routes with their surroundings. Ivan's sister headed off to the engine bay, first on the list.


End file.
